Give a little love
by Bulecelup
Summary: Naruto tak mau memakan sayuran. Sasuke mencoba untuk membuatnya mau memakannya. SasuNaru. Fluff.


**Title: **Give a little love

**Pair: **SasuNaru

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **Naruto tak mau memakan sayuran. Sasuke mencoba untuk membuatnya mau memakannya. SasuNaru. Fluff.

**© NARUTO **belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hari ini Sasuke mengundang Naruto untuk menghabiskan waktu di tempatnya. Naruto tiba di kediaman Sasuke sekitar jam 10 pagi, dia membawa banyak DVD untuk di tonton di tempatnya Sasuke. Secara dia akan pindah kesana untuk tinggal bersama pemuda itu beberapa hari lagi, mungkin memindahkan barang yang kecil terlebih dahulu akan sedikit mengurangi barang yang akan dia pindahkan nanti...

Sasuke tersenyum cerah saat melihat kekasih bermata biru langit nya itu muncul di depan pintu rumahnya. dia menyuruhnya untuk masuk, dan membiarkan Naruto untuk berleha-leha di ruang tengah. sementara dia masuk ke area dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Naruto.

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, tentu Sasuke harus menjamu tamu miliknya. Lagipula tamu yang datang bukanlah sembarang tamu biasa, yang datang ialah orang yang teramat sangat dia cintai lebih dari apapun di dunia ini; Naruto.

Sasuke sempat bingung mau memasak makanan apa untuk Naruto, sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk membuat ramen, tapi dia langsung membuang ide itu jauh-jauh karena jenuh melihat Naruto memakan Ramen hampir setiap hari.

Maka Sasuke akhirnya membuatkan tumis sayuran campur dan beberapa lauk lainnya yang dia harap Naruto sukai. Setelah selesai memasak, Sasuke memanggil Naruto untuk makan bersamanya di meja makan. Lalu mereka mulai makan dalam suasana tenang.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto sama sekali tak memakan sayuran yang dia buat. Dan itu sedikit membuatnya kesal karena dia sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah.

"Naruto-kun..." panggil Sasuke dengan nada datar, hampir terdengar mengancam sih, sebenarnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memakan sayuranmu?" tanya nya.

Naruto menampilkan wajah bodoh kepadanya. "Ah, soalnya aku tidak suka sayuran. Aku tak menyukainya sejak kecil!" jawab nya.

Alis mata Sasuke langsung menaik setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Boleh lah kalau Naruto tak suka memakan sayuran, tapi bukan sayuran yang di masak oleh Sasuke, iya kan?

"Itu kan saat kau masih kecil, ayo jangan menjadi bocah kecil lagi," Sasuke menyendok sayuran tumis yang masih mengunung di piring milik Naruto, dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Dan makan sayuran yang telah kumasak untukmu ini." perintah sang Uchiha.

Naruto melihat ke arah sendok yang penuh dengan sayuran yang berada di hadapannya, sebelum memalingkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang berada di seberangnya, memasang wajah '_menyeramkan_' untuk segera memakan sayuran yang dia sodorkan.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Naruto memakan sayuran yang di sodorkan oleh Sasuke dalam sekali lahap. dia menutup dan mengeritkan matanya tatkala mengunyah sayuran itu di dalam mulutnya. Uh, seandainya dia tak perlu untuk mengunyah sayuran ini agar tak perlu merasakan rasanya....

"Ugh, menjijikan." Itulah komentar Naruto setelah berhasil menelan sayuran itu seutuhnya. "Aku seharusnya mendapatkan hadiah karena sudah mau memakan sayuran, yang tak pernah aku sukai sejak kecil..." kata Naruto, matanya menerawang ke arah Sasuke. "Jika kau tahu apa yang aku maksudkan."

Senyuman nakal terpampang di wajahnya. Sasuke tentu merasa sangat familiar akan senyuman itu... senyum yang selalu dia lihat tiap kali dia berada '_diatas_' Naruto.

"Ya," Sasuke sedikit berdiri dari kursinya, dan mencondongkan badannya kedepan untuk mencium bibir Naruto. Mulutnya terasa seperti wortel tumis. "Aku tahu kok." Katanya setelah memutus ciuman singkat itu.

Naruto kini menyeringai lebar.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author:** "MARIGOLD", **_**By: Orange Pekoe. **_~Ristorante Paradiso~)

**MATTGASM: **...Hey! seharusnya saya dalam HIATUS mode! n; yah, tak dapat menahan gejolak untuk menulis~ :P dan mencari foto mesra _William Shatner/Leonard Nimoy..._ uhuhu... *_kena gampar Majelis Ulama Indonesia_* damn, ini orang berdua udah tua tapi kok cihuy amat jadi pasangan slash...yay! _SHATMOY_! :D *_lagi-lagi kena gampar_* ehem, thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul _"Give a little love"_ di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _M2M._


End file.
